


Sacrifice's for Suckers

by bluepard



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Jean Grey School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepard/pseuds/bluepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to time travel, Evan is confronted with the man he will become: Apocalypse. Evan is willing to take any steps necessary to prevent himself from turning into a monster, but Quentin just has to meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice's for Suckers

In the end both teams, present and future, could not stand up to the boy Apocalypse. Evan faced himself sure in the knowledge that he couldn't win. But he had a last option. He had a gun, and he had a head, and he could put the two together. He wasn't even afraid of it, more afraid that it would come too late or do nothing. But although the gun raised to Evan's temple by his own hand, he found he couldn't pull the trigger. He tried again, but the flimsy bit of metal--no, the muscles of his hand themselves resisted him.

_I ever tell you about the time I straight up murdered a guy?_

The voice in Evan's mind was familiar. "Quentin!"

And there he was, escaped from the medical rooms against orders not to leave bed. _I might've been mind-controlled at the time or something, but when I woke up I didn't know that. What I knew was that I'd made the worst mistakes of my life all within the span of a week, and that I could never undo them. That I'd torn my life to shreds._

Quentin causally strolled over to Evan's now paralyzed body and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down a few inches to his own level. _Do you know what I did then?_

"Fixed it?"

_I tore everything else to shreds! I played full-on villain, monologues and all. I'd been the perfect son and top student all my life, never made trouble. It was a relief to let loose._

Evan looked up at his older self, impossibly imposing, watching their conversation as if bored. "You think that's what happened to him? That he just gave up on himself?"

_That's what my older self thinks. What I think is that you need fewer perfect heroes like Superman, and more heroes like Deadpool who may have killed a lot of people, but still tell themselves they're not a monster, that they don't kill kids._

Evan's hands clenched, and he took his eyes off his older self and stared down the ground instead. Quentin was close enough to be whispering these things into his ear instead of using telepathy, but once he'd clamped onto Evan he had just stared Apocalypse down, stock-still.

"Whatever you're saying to him shall have no difference," said Apocalypse, finally. 

"So you don't know what I just said to him?" said Quentin, "Looks like you're not our future."

Apocalypse's expression, what little it had changed, made Evan step defensively in front of Quentin before there could be any thoughts of firing precision eyeblasts at the boy. The gun he held was already forgotten.

He would have to fight.

* * *

It all ended with a puff of smoke or perhaps logic. It was a bit anti-climatic, really, and the school wasn't even blown up. (Or, technically, it was but then never had been.)

* * *

Lately, Evan had taken to hiding out behind the back wall of the school. Most of the other kids had been avoiding Evan, although a few made friendly gestures in what seemed to be an attempt to show that they weren't avoiding-avoiding him, just giving him his space. Evan thought maybe he could use it.

Of course, Quentin could be counted on to neither avoid people he should or give anyone their space. It was still good to see him.

"Thank you for stopping me." said Evan.

"Just don't tell anyone what I said." Quentin walked over and slouched next to him against the wall. Evan just made an affirmative noise and nodded his head, mind a bit too full for words right now. But Quentin always had plenty.

"You do realize that it would've been pointless anyway, right? We all come back to life, and that guy might not have even been you. Could've been a clone of the clone of the clone of Apocalypse." Quentin raised his eyebrow slightly higher with each repeat of the word "clone". Evan wondered if he'd practiced that. "You can't fix things that way with us." 

"But how do I fix them? Fix ... myself." Evan had been worrying at this problem in several senses of the word. "Just because he disappeared doesn't mean I won't turn out like that."

"Maybe you need to bend a little so you don't break."

"Bend?"

Quentin shrugged. "Morally speaking."

Before Evan could form another question, Quentin turned his head and pinned Evan with one hand, steadying him as he leaned forward and pushed their lips together. Evan's eyes widened. By the time Evan had collected himself enough to even consider reacting, Quentin had pulled away and was walking off. Evan stared at him in shock for a moment too long, giving Quentin the advantage of a short head start and, worse, briefly allowing him to look cool.

"Quentin!" Evan caught up to Quentin's shorter, slower steps with a few bounds. "You can't just--!"

"I just did."

Quentin's face was all challenge, his eyebrows raised, his mouth drooping in the other direction as if so unimpressed it was liable to fall off his face. His hands were in his pockets, arms akimbo and chest puffed out, none of which made up for the fact that Evan was easily looming over him.

"If you're trying to be intimidating, it's not working," said Quentin, staring him down.

Evan's shoulders drooped a little. He didn't want to be intimidating, he'd seen what that looked like now. He just wanted ...

He gave a little sigh and dragged Quentin up by his lapels to meet him lips to lips. Quentin's hands found the back of his neck and against his hip, and there was a long moment as the two inexperienced boys tried their luck at the ancient art of kissing. They pulled away together and their eyes met with a certain amount of question and challenge in equal measure. 

Quentin broke the spell by tapping Evan lightly on the nose. "You don't get kissed if you turn into Apocalypse. Just remember that. That's why that guy was grimacing all the time."

Evan smiled slightly. "Uh huh?"

"I don't go in for guys that bulky." Quentin looked Evan up and down. "You'll need to be a much slimmer super-villain."

Evan made a brief face before shutting him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Quentin knows a lot of the details of what happened with Evan because he was suspicious and went rummaging around in various brains. That would be why he sounds like he knows about things he maybe shouldn't.


End file.
